Winter pwonderland or hell
by HollowQueen
Summary: Draco goes back to repeat his 7th year so has the golden Trio. Draco tries his best to stay out of their way, but sadly History is repeating itself. Potter and Wesley take it upon themselves to make Draco miserable, until a Snow Leopard stands in their way of hexing Draco. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT SNOW!
1. Yay, another year

Another year was going to be wasted at this filthy place. 'I just want to go home.' Draco though as he sat by himself in the back of the train. There wasn't anyone else around, not that he cared. At this point he would rather be alone then have people look at him with pity. Draco grimmest at the thought. Of course they will look at him with pity, his father was in Azkaban, but none the less it still turned his stomach at the thought of it. He sighed and sat back in his seat, then the door opened. "Oh look it's Draco the Death eater" Weasley sneered, Draco would have said something back, but at this point he didn't feel like fighting. So he just turned his head and stared out he window trying his best to ignore them. Witch of course with his luck, didn't work. "So Draco going to try to hex me? Or are you to much of a cowered to do so, now that your big bad boss is dead and gone?" Potter questioned, him and Wesley laughing as they left the compartment. "Yeah that's what I thought to much of a cowered." He heard Potter taunted him. 'This year is going to be a blast' Draco thought to himself bitterly.

The rest of the train ride went uneventful, which Draco found as a good thing but his joy was short lived when he remembered they had a whole year to pick on him. "Is this what it feels like to be picked on?" Draco muttered to himself quietly. If it was then he was feeling guilty for picking on all the people he did in his younger years. When Draco got to the carriages he decided to forfeit the ride and walk to the castle, besides he would like some peace and quiet before he had to deal with everyone.

The walk to the castle was short lived for Draco, but it was time to face his fears besides when was he ever afraid of Potter and Wesel? Sighed he walked into the great hall, everyone was laughing and talking to each other, no one saw him come in other then his friend Blaise. "How was your summer?" Blaise Zabini asked as he sat a crossed from Draco, "It was a total headache. Yours?" Blaise shrugged "Mother found another husband, we'll see how long this one lasts" Draco scuffed "True that one mate, I think about a mouth." Draco said pushing his food around his place, he wasn't hungry that much anymore. Blaise laughed "I don't even think that, want to bet?" Draco smirked he was glad Blaise hadn't abandoned him "Sure why not?" the two boys laughed "What classes you have tomorrow?" Blaise asked as he took another fork full of food "Potions, Transfictons, and Muggle studies, sadly I had to take that class. Because I have to show that I don't hate muggles." Blaise grimmest "That blows." Draco looked at him weird "What I was in America for two months, picked up a few of their words. Did you know they don't use fortnight? They say two weeks, its so weird." Draco laughed actually laughed, he couldn't remember a time where he had laughed this much. Blaise smirked "Glad you think I'm funny." Draco shook his head "Glad you had fun, how were the chicks?" Blaise grinned "Easier then I thought they would be." Draco grinned "Sad I missed it." Blaise laughed.

The next morning Draco woke up still tired as hell, not like he got much sleep anyway with all the damn nightmares and shit. He went into the bathroom and shut the door, he turned the shower on and got undressed. He let the water flow over his tired muscles, he wasn't looking forward to any of his classes not one of them. "Draco hurry the hell up I gotta piss man!" Blaise yelled as he banged on the door. Draco sighed and got out, he didn't bother to dry is hair, he just got dressed in his school uniform and walked out, he chuckle as Blaise ran into the bathroom slamming the door. Draco went over to his bed and grabbed his school stuff and went down to the grate hall. As he sat down he heard a voice by him "Are you Draco Malfoy?" He looked up to find a girl that was about 5'1 with crystal blue eyes and snow white hair, even whiter then his, she had Slytherin robs on. He cleared his throat "What you do want?" He snapped, she gave him a small smirk "I was wondering if I could sit with you?" Draco looked at her funny, why would she want to sit with me? "Don't think that's a good idea, no one likes me." her face scrunched up in confusion, how cute Draco thought. "Well I don't care what those assholes think, I will sit with who I want." so she sat by him "And if you even care, my name is Skylar Night, but my friends back home call me Snow." she explained as she grabbed a green apple. Draco's favorite. Blaise finally showed up he looked at Skylar "And who are you?" He asked rather rude, but she didn't seem to notice "Skylar Night, but call me Snow." Blaise nodded and looked at Draco, who shrugged "Are you a first year?" Snow looked rather pissed at the question "No I'm in my 7th year, I had to transfer from America to here because they moved my Step-dad for is job, I really hate muggle jobs sometimes. If my dad was a wizard we wouldn't have had to move in the first fucking place." The two boys looked at her shocked, she giggled "What never heart a girl curse before?" "Yes, but you just dissed your dad..." Draco said trailing off. She shrugged "Not my dad, my Step-dad, my mother is to busy to deal with me so Daddy dearest got to take me. But good news is I'll be 18 in June so I wont have to worry about muggles anymore after that." Draco and Blaise nodded "So what classes you got?" Blaise asked "Potions, Transfections, Muggle studies, and then History of magic" Snow said as she took another bite of the apple. "Sweet, we all have the same classes, well except for Muggle studies, I didn't take that but Draco did." Blaise said and he took a bite of his pancakes. She smiled at the two of them, "Nice hair, what are you dead?" Potter asked as Wesley laughed, Draco looked at Snow to see her reaction she smiled "Not that I'm aware of, but hey I'll asked your mom and dad to verify that for me." Blaise and Draco chocked on their pumpkin juice. Potters face fell as he registered what she just said "Leave his parents out of this!" Granger growled "Wow Potter a new low for you having a Mudblood stand up for you, besides not like you would be anything without dirty blood right?" Snow asked sweetly, Draco and Blaise laughed as they Trio huffed off "Damn girl I like you." Blaise said as he gave her a high five. Draco nodded in agreement, Snow smiled "So does that me I can hang out with you guys?" the two boys nodded "Of course it does! I can see the three of us being great friends." Blaise said. They got done with breakfast and headed to class, 'Maybe this year wont be so bad' Draco thought as he watch the girl in front of him sneer at the first years as they walked to class.

Ok guys what do you think for this first chapter, should I keep going? Please comment and heart :) thanks


	2. Broke out

Draco watched Snow as she answered Snapes (Yes Snape is still alive find out why later in the story ;) question. He had to give it to her she knew her stuff, but she didn't come off as a insufferable know it all like Granger. At this time he took the time to really look at her. Her hair was up in a tight bun, and she had a red bandana on, plus her robs, Draco wondered what types of clothes she had on under them. She was pail maybe more pail then he was, but that's what made her blue eyes pop. He didn't think anyone could ignore those crystal blue eyes they were just so bright and full of happiness. He felt a twinge of uneasiness, how could she be so happy and why couldn't he be that happy? "Draco?" Blaise questioned pulling Draco out of his thoughts. "What?" Blaise smirked "You're staring at Snow like she's dinner." Draco looked appalled "I was not." Blaise just shook his head chuckling a bit. Draco looked at Snow again, she was talking to a first year, who asked for help. Good thing the first year was in Slytherin because Draco had a feeling that she wouldn't be helping. Yes this class was full of first years and seventh years, they had to put different grades together because of the war, many class rooms where still missing.

Once classes where over the dark trio walked to the great hall, everyone was whispering quietly to themselves, while looking at the Daily Prophet

"Well this can't be good." Snow said as they got to the table, she too picked up the new paper and read the headline

TWO DEATH EATERS HAVE EXCAPED AZKABAN!

Earlier this day Lucius Malfoy and Rigger Night have escaped Azkaban! The mystery of magic believe they had help from their children Draco Malfoy and Skylar Night.

Skylar's face went whiter then normal as she jumped up and ran out of the Grate Hall towards the Headmasters office. Once at the door "Victory" She growled, the stare case showed up and she ran up it and slammed the door open "YOU SAID THAT MY FATHER WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET OUT!" She yelled at McGonagall, the Headmaster looked stunned, "Mss. Night please calmed down, what are you talking about? Skylar through down the news paper. How could have this happened? And how could they think that she would ever help her pathetic father out of is imprisonment? McGonagall looked surprised "How did this happen?" Skylar glared "Oh I don't know, unless you're going to believe that I helped my worthless father out of Azkaban. You told me no one would know who I was here, you said that I would be safe you do you think I'm going to be safe here? I'm a Death Eater for merlin shakes!" Skylar was beyond pissed, she didn't want to be known as a Death Eater here or an Animagus for that matter. "Does Draco know yet?" "I don't know I didn't stay to see how he took the news, I am going to go run my anger out. I will be back when I can talk without wanting to hex someone." With that Skylar breezed out of the room. She got down to the Forbidden forest and she changed in her Animagus and stared to run.

It was hours before she came back, she was getting ready to change back into her human form when she saw Potter and Wesley pointing their wonds at Draco. Growling she broke through the tree line and slid in front of Draco growling. How dare they try to hex him, they could really hurt him. Draco's eyes went wide as he saw the most beautiful animal in front of him, a Snow Leopard with piercing blue eyes that looked oddly fermiller the Leopard growled at Potter and Wesley, the look on their faces were priceless and funny. They ran off screaming. Draco couldn't stop laughing, well that was until it turned on him. "Nice kitty." Draco said putting his hands out in front of him. Then all of the sudden Snow was standing in front of him, looking rather pissed "What the hell where you thinking walking by yourself?" she growled at a stunned Draco "You-leopard, what the hell?" Snow looked at him and just stared laughing "What? Why do you think my friends call me Snow silly" she said in between laughs. Draco glared at her "Is that were you've been? I've been looking for you! Why did you run out of the Grate Hall?" Snow sighed "Lets go to McGonagall looks like her and Snape have some explaining to do." Snow took his hand and pulled him to the Headmasters office.


	3. Who I am

Snow dragged Draco to McGonagalls office, it was no surprise to her that Snape was there already. "Where have you two been?" Snape hissed Snow glared at him "Trying not to vert back to my death eater ways and kill someone." Snow replied. Daco looked at her funny 'Death eater ways?' he thought, Snape glared "You do realize that your father has escaped Azkaban do you not?" Snow laughed, it sounded so cute "oh I've known for hours...susupposedly I had a hand in breaking him out." Snows voice was full of anger "Not to mention that Draco helped me did you?" Draco looked at her "What are you guys talking about?" he asked Snape scoffed at his comment, "Your father and Snows father has escapedfrom Askaband. The misery of magic think you guys had a hand in it" Snape explained. Dracos face went white "W-what why do they think I would ever help my father out?! He got what he deserved!" Draco yelled "God I haven'teven been in school a week and they want to pin that shit on me?!" Draco paced back and forth. He couldn't believe that they would ever think the he would ever help this worthless father. He would kill his father himself for what his father put his mom through. Snow laughed "That's what I said." Draco looked at her confused "You're a Death eater?" Snow gave him a glare "Yes, but it wasn't my decision." Snow glared at the floor, why would they want out? It's not like the dark lord is waiting for them to return. The dark lord is dead for good this time. Or Snow hoped so. So if her Fatherescaped, there had to be a reason...but what was that reason. "Ohow God. " Snow muttered "I know why they broke out. My dad was always bitching how the dark lord wasn't doing things right, he talked about a family airlume that could give power like the sorcerer stone." Everyone gasped.

Sorry it's so short :( I'll make it up to you guys next week :)


End file.
